Grapeapplesauce
Grapeapplesauce is a Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for his Hunger Games videos, and is a member of both the UHC and Cube SMP Rosters. Grape mostly plays on the MCSG server, and has played on the Hive in the past. Grape is a renounced PvP-er, he wins half of all his Hunger Games. He has stated he could probably win more, but sometimes likes to play just for the fun and not constantly be try-harding to win. Currently, due to the rising amount of hackers and the MCSG disguise bug, Grape has switched back to the Hive and records there. Grape's first death on the Cube SMP (Season 1) was caused by Graser in the final battle of the PvP Tournament. His first death on Cube SMP (Season 2) was during a mini ceremony, where he attempted the Leap of Faith. However, it turned out that MrMitch361 was actually the last person to have a death. Personal Life Grape's real name is Sean. He currently lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming, and he grew up in Alaska. Grape has two cats. 1/19/15 - Grape announced that he is now doing Youtube full-time and that he has quit his job. Grape is now striving to improve himself as a commentator, gamer and a person. Quotes "Left Click!" "Gooooood-bye!" "Holy Cow!" "Lets Go Buds!" "Hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of the (Insert series name here)." "Getötet!" "Grapple up....." "Hehe... Minecraft." "Here is a Minecraft *item name*." "Welcome to another Minecraft ''Minigame." Cube Ultra Hardcore Season 2 ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' Grape entered the UHC series in Season 2. He was put into team "Crud" along with Guntexs and Strauberryjam. His time on this season was short as he was the first player to die. Grape was portal-trapped by Dowsey from team "The Symtomatic Chimps". This had happened as both teams were aiming to enter the nether at the same time, team The Symtomatic Chimps went through the portal first on episode 4 and soon trapped it with flowing lava. This has killed Grapeapplesauce leading to the first death of season 2 and an end to Grape's first UHC season. Season 3 ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) Season 4 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Season 5 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Season 6 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) Season 7 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Season 8 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Season 9 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) Season 10 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) Season 11 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) Season 12 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) Season 13 ''Main article: ''Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) Elimination History *Grape first appeared in season 2. Trivia *As of January 19, 2015, he was decided to do YouTube full time. * He is possibly the Cube member who played Survival Games for the longest time starting from around late 2012 - early 2013. * Grape played the cello for 8 years, including in high school. ** He was the first chair cellist in his state. * Grape, with 50 kills, has the most kills out of anybody who had ever played in the Cube UHC. * He currently has won all 3 Mumble UHC seasons. * He was originally going to compete in the first season of Cube UHC, but overslept. * He played every single Cube UHC season, except for Season 1, where he was invited, but he overslept. * His UHC Rank average is 18.4. * He, along with Tofuu, HBomb, and Talekio, have won the most seasons of Cube UHC, winning three seasons each. ** However, if Youtuber UHC wins are counted, Grapeapplesauce has the most wins, winning 4 seasons in total. *** This is not including Talekio's unofficial practice Season 11 win. * One of his favorite Taylor Swift songs is 22, which he danced to in his birthday video. * Grape is a recurring participant in the United UHC Series, debuting in season 1. ** Grape was a participant in United UHC season 1 and was placed 6th. *** He was slain by Huahwi. * Grape has, as of Season 21 of Cube UHC, hit the 50th kill milestone in Cube History. * He hit 1M subscribers on YouTube in January 2020. Gallery ds.png|Grape in real life Grapey 1.0.png|Grape's old MC Skin Grapey 2.0.png|Grape's current MC Skin Grape.png Grape Avi 2015.png Grape Avi 2016.png S2 - Team Crud.png|UHC Season 2 S3 - P5.png|UHC Season 3 S4 - Graser and Grape.png|UHC Season 4 UHC S5 - P2.png|UHC Season 5 S6 - Grape and Bee.png|UHC Season 6 S7 - Grape.png|UHC Season 7 S8 - Soup-A-Stars.png|Cube UHC Season 8 S9 - Grape.png|Cube UHC Season 9 S10 - Straub and Grape.png|Cube UHC Season 10 S11 - Grape.png|Cube UHC Season 11 S12 - Team 1.png|Cube UHC Season 12 S13 - Grape Thumb.jpg S13 - P3.png|Cube UHC Season 13 S14 - T9.png|Grape and Noboom Cube UHC Season 14 GrapeUHC15.png|Cube UHC Season 15 S16 - Grape Thumb.jpg| S17 - Grape Thumbnail.jpg|Grapeapplesauce Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail S17 - Grape.png|Cube UHC Season 17 Grape's thumbnail.jpg GrapeUHC15.png S18 - Grape Thumbnail.jpg S19 - Grape Intro.png|Cube UHC Season 19 S19 - Grape Thumb.jpg S20 - Grape.png|Cube UHC Season 20 S21 - T2.png|Cube UHC Season 21 Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube Member Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Team Flux Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Southside Member Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC League Leader Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Solo UHC Winner Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 21 Participant